Warehouse 9
Warehouse 9 is the ninth incarnation of the Warehouse. It was located in Ottoman Empire, Turkey. It remained there from 1517 to 1566, when the Regents decided to move the Warehouse to India. History The ninth iteration of the Warehouse was only located in the Ottoman empire until the death of Suleiman the Magnificent, a period of great cultural improvement. Although the exact location is unknown, it is likely the Warehouse was located in Constantinople (now called Istanbul), the Imperial seat of the empire. Because the Topkapi Palace still stands to this day, the Warehouse was clearly not located too closely to this area of the city. With the death of Suleiman, the empire began to suffer political and military stagnation, and despite being a prominent cultural center for hundreds of years after his death, the Regents moved the Warehouse yet again. In "All the Time in the World", it's revealed that Paracelsus, a dangerous and insane alchemist, was the original Caretaker of Warehouse 9 before he was bronzed and erased from the files. Now, the only record of Paracelsus' Caretakership is lodged with the Keeper of the Warehouse. In Endless Terror, after combining Theodosius of Bithynia's Sun Dial, Schwarzschild's Pocket Watch, Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope and H.G. Wells' Time Machine, Paracelsus traveled back in time to the era of Warehouse 9 with plans of killing the Regents of that time. Once Pete and Myka traveled back in time to Paracelsus, they met an agent of that era, Lisa Da Vinci, who helped them track him down. The three of them were able to capture and rebronze Paracelsus before he killed the Regents and changed history. Agents' Arsenal Instead of using Teslas the agents of Warehouse 9 used swords. Also, instead of using Neutralizer, the agents used trained giant purple swamphen birds to help them snag artifacts, one of which was named Isabella. Known Employees Agents * Lisa Da VinciEndless Terror * Unnamed agentsAll the Time in the World Caretakers * Paracelsus (Unknown - June 10th, 1541; Bronzed) * Unnamed Regent (June 10th, 1541 - Unknown; Temporary replacement) * Unknown Caretaker (Unknown - 1566) Regents * Unnamed Regents ** Unnamed Head Regent Known Artifacts *African Tribal Elephant Tusk *After-Image Mirror (the Warehouse 9 version of the Durational Spectrometer) *Caretaker RibbonIn Endless Terror, The Regents of Warehouse 9 decide that a temporary Caretaker must be chosen among them to replace Paracelsus after he was bronzed until a suitable successor can be found. As the Caretaker Ribbon is the only known method of transferring the status of Caretaker, Warehouse 9 must be in possession of this artifact. *Copper Bowls of Life and Death *Hiram Abiff's ToolsCangku Shisi *Hua Tuo's Scalpel *Janus Coin (possibly)In The Truth Hurts, Pete suggests the Janus Coin as an alternative way of punishing Paracelsus without bronzing him. As Paracelsus did not ask what it did and merely seemed to go along with whatever Pete suggested, the fact he did not ask could imply he already knew of its effects. However, as he did not know of it as an alternative in the first place, this could also mean the Coin was collected sometime after his bronzing, possibly still by Warehouse 9. *Mesopotamian Bronze SteleThe Truth Hurts *Philosopher's StoneLost & Found **Count of Saint Germain's Ring *Red Fire Ball *Round TableEndless Trivia *Warehouse 9 was actually the inspiration for the hideout of the Forty Thieves in the original story of Ali Baba, "behind these doors lies boundless treasure". References Category:Locations